


Don't Mess with The Blonde

by scream_7



Series: An Arachnid And A Mutt [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, OC, OFC - Freeform, Series, Tortall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_7/pseuds/scream_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheree had a very different opinion of the new girl after she saw the weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess with The Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, this is just an add on to Spider's universe and there will be more of this series because they swim around my head as I try to sleep.

"Can I help you?" Sheree asked, lowering her bow. She had been out here practicing for a little over an hour, and the petite blonde noblewoman had been watching almost the entire time. Her face went red. "Sorry, it's just that I've heard so much about the Riders from my knight-master, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, that I wanted to see for myself." Sheree kicked herself for not recognizing the other girl. The green-and-gold livery she wore could only have belonged to Lord Goldenlake, and his squire was infamous for breaking thousands of years of tradition. "That's okay. You're Keladry of Mindelan, right?" Sheree asked. Keladry, guessing her thoughts, bowed. "That's me. The infamous Girl, destroyer of the noble institution of knighthood. But please, call me Kel." Sheree laughed. "As you wish. So, if you don't mind my asking, what weapon are you carrying?" She asked, motioning to the worn leather case the squire had slung over her back. It contained some sort of a pole-arm. It looked like a spear, but it was made of finely crafted steel. "This is a glaive. The Yamanis call them naginata, and train their noblewomen in their use. I've been training with them since I was three." She explained, unsheathing the weapon. She was careful to hold it lengthwise, the blade pointing to the side, not at herself or Sheree. "I mean no offense, squire, but it looks like a pole with a blade on the end to me." Sheree said skeptically. Kel sighed. "Would you like to see how it's used, then?" She asked, her tone coldly polite. "Sure." Sheree said, unstringing her bow to watch. Kel hopped the fence to the training area and came over to Sheree. "You might want to back up." The squire cautioned. Sheree backed up a few feet. "Further." She back away a few more. "A little further." Sheree backed away until her back was to the fence. Kel took a deep breath and started a simple pattern dance. The combination of stances and moves were supposed to simulate a real fight, to help her practice her footing, but it was pretty cool to watch, too. She easily shifted stances, moving her weight without losing her balance. As she continued, she got faster and faster, until the moves blurred together. She finished with her blade at a dummy's throat, slightly out of breath. "That's some impressive footwork." Sheree commented. Kel grinned. "Thank you." She offered the weapon to Sheree so she could test the weight. Sheree took it with one hand, expecting it to be light after seeing Kel handle it with such ease. She was so surprised she almost dropped it. It wasn't steel-plated wood, as she had suspected, but solid steel. She could hardly hold it, let alone spin it, and with all the archery she did her arms weren't exactly weak. She quickly handed it back to its owner, nicking herself as she did so. The blade was razor sharp. "Wow. Sorry I called it a pole with a blade on the end." She apologized. Kel laughed. "That's okay, I hear it all the time. I might be decent with a glaive, but I'm a horrible shot." She said with a glance at Sheree's bow. Now it was Sheree's turn to laugh. "You should try depending on it as your only weapon for a few years, see if your aim improves. I'll tell you what: if you teach me how to use your..what did you call it, a glaive? I'll help you with your aim. With your knight-master's permission, of course." Sheree offered. Actually, Lord Goldenlake came up at that very moment. Sheree could see why he was called Goldenlake the Giant-Killer. He was almost as tall as a giant. "She needs the practice, and she has afternoons free. Mornings are concerned with my 'flying lessons', as she so ungratefully calls our jousting matches." He joked. "Okay, then. Tomorrow morning at six?" Sheree asked Kel. Kel agreed. "I just realized, I never got your name." She said. "Sheree East-Wind, of the Third Company of the Queen's Riders. I believe I've worked with your knight-master before." Sheree explained. "Nice meeting you, Sheree." Kel said before she and her mentor left for a meeting. The two girls would be seeing a lot more of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all probably shit, but it makes me feel better to post it. Anyway, love you lovelies.


End file.
